


Praetor

by knightnoches



Category: Fate/Extra Last Encore, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, mild spoilers for fate/extra last encore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnoches/pseuds/knightnoches
Summary: Nero thinks about Hakuno. (Fate/Extra Last Encore)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, just a little thing about Nero and Hakuno. Hope you enjoy!

He bears the same name.  
Hakuno.  
Kishinami Hakuno.

He is almost as beautiful as she was; but he lacks that… Sunshine.  
The Praetor, the same Praetor who Saber loved.  
Who she still loves.  
She assures him that his memories will surely return!

_“…Or not.”_

He never smiles.  
Saber can never find her Praetor's smile.  
No matter how much she looks for it.  
Saber gushes about the festival on the first floor, excited to see the city and the lights and feel the music shake the sidewalk.  
Her praetor cracks a smile. Giggles at Nero’s showmanship, walks up to her and lets Nero take her hand.  
Hakuno doesn’t smile. Doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t make a move.  
It really isn't her, Saber urges herself to remember.  
But she can’t help it.  
Those eyes…  
She’s sure if Hakuno smiles, she’ll be able to see her praetor. She just needs one thing, something to hold on to.

Saber’s heart shakes.  
Continues to shake when Hakuno says that he refuses to be apart from her.  
Becomes a constant tremor when he kisses her; her soul rejoices but is still unsatisfied.  
It’s not her, she chants in her head, not my praetor.  
But surely he must be, with those eyes and that hair and that resolve and such a familiar mana…

_“Tell me! Are you my master?”_

He isn’t.  
There’s a seal on his hand that connects to her, but…  
He isn’t her Praetor.  
She’ll call him that.  
She’ll smile at him.  
She’ll love him.


	2. Chapter 2

He asks after Saber's Praetor, and she relents.  
Admits her mistake,

_“Ah! Could it be she is reborn?”_

Urges herself not to miss her Praetor too much.  
They’re not the same, and she knows it.  
This Hakuno does not know her as the last did, and she will not know this Hakuno as she did the last.  
It hurts.  
She wasn't lying when she said she’d come to terms with her demise, really, she hadn’t—  
But she also hadn't expected the Dead Face before her.  
She smiles and she could cry.  
She refuses to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter. thank you very much!

She dies.  
Or at least she thinks she did.  
When she awakes, there’s a thin tube connecting her and Hakuno.  
He takes a while to wake, and she embraces him.  
Something is different.  
He’s met her.  
He’s met her Praetor, and Nero grieves that she couldn’t see her as well.  
Her Praetor, the girl she misses, whose kiss feels necessary for Nero to breathe more and more.  
Hakuno’s cheeks are warm under her palms.  
His eyes are pretty.  
They should be, they were modeled after her Praetor’s, after all.  
He is different.   
Different from her.

_“You may fall for me all over again!”_   
_“…yeah, maybe I will.”_

Nero smiles, knowing she has her Praetor’s blessing.  
She’ll love him.


End file.
